Nico at Hogwarts
by Unwillingly Me
Summary: Yup. Title says everything. Nico's going to Hogwarts. Happens during Harry's sixth year. It's rated this way because I'm paranoid.


**Right, first chapter of this story where the title explains the whole thing without trouble. I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. And we must assume that everything went okay during the war against the giants and this is two years after. And during Harry's sixth year. Understood? Good. Another thing. I don't use chapter titles. I'm terrible at coming up with them.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Why would you choose him of all people? Why not Percy Jackson or one of Zeus's children?"

"You always wanted Nico to have an important quest."

"That's not the point Hecate."

"Hades, Nico travels all the time. Sure, people get kind of scared of him, but he'll be the easiest to have blend in with them. He can shadow travel which is close to apparition. He shouldn't raise the dead though. That would be a risk that we can't take. It's illegal in their government."

Hades sat on his throne, thinking. Nico would be a good choice, but he was not a good choice at the same time.

"Bianca would be better."

"But Bianca died and chose to be reborn."

"No."

Hecate stared at Hades. She was surprised by the fact that he didn't want Nico to go on a quest. He always complained that Percy got chosen to go on quests while Nico didn't.

"Well, I might as well tell you about a little magical mix-up."

"What?"

"Well, about eh… fifteen years ago, there was Tom Riddle remember?"

"I just finished his paperwork."

"He didn't actually die!" Hades clenched his fists and scowled at the goddess. "It was a complete fake!"

"Fine. As all as he doesn't end up insane."

"If that happens, we could let Dionysus cure him."

"I'm not trusting him with my son's sanity."

Nico looked at the suitcase that was on his bunk. One of the times he decides to go to camp, and mysterious mail appears on his bunk. He grabbed the letter on top of the case.

_Nico,_

_Congrats. You have been chosen for a very important quest. When there, don't tell anyone that you're a demigod. You're cover story is that your mother was a muggle (make sure to use that word) and your father is a wizard. Oh, by the way, you're going to London. You'll be attending a magical school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_-Hecate_

"How am I supposed to get to England?" As soon as he said it he realized what Hecate wanted him to do. "What if I end up in China again?" He yelled to the sky.

Another letter appeared.

_You're going to Kings Cross Station. Listen and ask for Platform 9 ¾. _

_-Hecate_

Nico grabbed the case and focused on Kings Cross, whatever that was. The shadows surrounded him and then left. He was at a train station.

He did the obvious thing and asked someone where he could find Platform 9 ¾. The woman gave him a look that clearly meant for him to leave her alone. He looked around and saw a red headed woman and two people he guessed were her children. Then there was a guy with black hair and glasses. And there was a girl with curly brown hair.

He decided to ask them.

"Excuse me."

"Oh yes dear, what are you looking for?"

"Can you tell me where Platform 9 ¾ is?" She looked very shocked by his question. "I'm uh… new and I don't know where it is."

"Of course I know where it is. All you have to do is walk straight through Platforms 9 and 10. Best do at run if you're nervous." Then she looked at Nico for a second time. "Aren't you a bit old for this to be your first time going to Hogwarts?"

"I'm an American transfer student?" It sounded more like a question. He had meant for it to sound surer. "It's a bit confusing."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. So how do I get to Platform 9 ¾?" She looked at the red headed boy.

"Ron. Can you show him?" Ron nodded and walked with his trolley straight to the divider. Nico was going to yell that he was going to walk into a brick column but decided against it.

_I'm in a place I don't know anything about. Just act like it's normal, _he thought. Ron walked through the column.

"See? Just walk right through there. Or you can run."

Nico collected his thoughts and nodded. He walked as calmly as he could to the column and braced himself for the impact. There wasn't one. He looked around. There was a scarlet engine in front of him. He decided to move away from where he came in case he was run into.

He got on the train and looked for an empty compartment. He found one with the guy named Ron.

"Uh… can I sit here?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Soon the boy with the black hair and glasses and the girl with curly brown hair joined them. The girl was looking at Nico strangely, like he was a sort of disease or something. She finally said something to him.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck her hand out to for him to shake it. "And you are?"

"Nico di Angelo."

"And you're American?"

"Yeah."

"Are your parents muggles?" That's where he had to think. "Nonmagical?"

"My dad's a wizard and my mom's a muggle." That's where he stopped.

"So you're a half-blood." Nico froze. How she had figured out that he was a half-blood so quickly? "One Wizarding parent and one muggle parent."

He nodded. He looked at the boy with black hair. He was radiating death like he had died. His eyes wandered to the lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead. The boy noticed it.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Nico nodded again but realized that they were expecting him to say something. He didn't know what to say. He was just trying to get the quest over with. Stupid Hecate had gotten him into a mess he didn't want to be a part of. Wizards. It was pure madness.

"What?"

"You haven't heard of Harry?" Ron asked.

"No. Should I? I mean, I don't usually stay in one place so it's um… hard for me to keep up with news. Is it like- international news or just British news?"

"Have you heard of Voldemort?"

"That's a stupid name."

"What about Tom Riddle?"

He froze. His dad had been complaining about all the paperwork Riddle had caused him. A huge back up. All the people he had killed. Then he died right after he killed two more people.

"Yeah. He's a murderer."

"That's Voldemort." Nico rolled his eyes. This was completely pointless.

"Why don't you use just use his real name?"

"Because he doesn't go by Tom Riddle. He goes by Voldemort. Unless you want to be like the ministry and call him 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'."

"He's dead though."

"No he's not." Nico clenched his fists and about hit Harry across the face. He knew he was dead. His dad had just finished the paperwork the other day. Instead he got up and grabbed his case.

"What are you doing?" Hermione's voice was clearly curious. "You can't just leave."

"Really? Because that's what I'm doing." He opened the compartment door to reveal a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. "Sorry, I was just leaving."

"Oh, it's okay. Do you want a Quibbler?"

"A what?" She showed him a magazine with the title, _Quibbler_. "I don't have any money. But thanks anyway." He walked past her.

_Could she be a daughter of Athena? She looked a lot like Annabeth. And the rest of the Athena Cabin._ His thoughts were cut short by a blond boy who looked like he was trying to be tough.

"Hey new kid. You take a growth potion to make yourself look older than the rest of your year? It didn't work very well."

Nico ignored him and continued to look for another empty compartment. There wasn't any. Finally he went back to the compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The blond girl was still there, and there was also another red head.

"Someone decide to come back?"

Nico shrugged and put his case down and sat back down. The other red head looked at him. Then at Harry.

"Who are you?"

"Nico di Angelo. I'm an American transfer student." This time his alibi was stronger than when he was asking where Platform 9 ¾ was.

"You're the boy that asked my mum where Platform 9 ¾ was. What year are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"You'll be in fifth year then," the blond girl said. "Ginny and I are in fifth too."

"And Ginny is?"

"Me." The red headed girl said. "That's Luna in case you were going to ask." Then she turned to Ron and Hermione. "Aren't you two supposed to be in the prefect's car?"

"Oh yeah."

"I told you that Ron, but you ended up coming here. I told you before we got on the Platform."

"Sorry 'Mione. I forgot."

Hermione scowled at him and left. He followed her reluctantly. Nico looked at Luna, Ginny, and Harry. He didn't really like Harry that much after trying to tell him who was dead and who wasn't. Harry himself should be dead. Nico knew that much.

"Well, I'm gonna find Dean." Ginny left and it felt like it would be a very uncomfortable train ride to this school.

"Harry, you have a Wrackspurt over your head." Nico looked at the air above Harry's head.

"Yeah, you might want to get rid of that before it gets in." Harry shot him a look. "I'm just saying that I don't think you want it in your head."

Harry didn't move. So Nico got up and grabbed it with his thumb and forefinger. Then he opened the window and threw it out. He sat back down. Luna was smiling at him, but Harry was acting like Nico had done an unforgivable act of treason.

"Nico, do you know what House you'll be in?"

"House?"

"Gryffindor like Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Slytherin. Ravenclaw like me. Or Hufflepuf. There's four Houses and since you're a transfer, I guess you'll be sorted today. I wonder if there's been a transfer before."

"You could ask Hermione when she gets back." Harry said finally, not even looking at Nico.

"Anything from the trolley?" Harry got up and left. He came back shortly with an armload of food. Nico decided against asking for any even though he was starving.

"What are people like in each House?" Harry looked at Luna to answer, not wanting to talk to Nico.

"Gryffindor is about bravery and courage. Hufflepuf is about fairness and being just. Ravenclaw is about knowledge and-"

"Sound like Annabeth would fit in there."

"Who?"

"Oh, Annabeth is my cousin's girlfriend. She reads all the time, and she isn't bad at fighting either."

Harry looked over at Nico and almost smiled. Almost.

"Anyway, Slytherin is about being cunning and sly." Nico scowled. "Something wrong?"

"Reminds me of a person I don't like."

Harry looked back at Luna and then back at Nico. He seemed to be very torn on what to think of Nico.

"Then you don't want to be a Slytherin. Almost every Dark Wizard comes from there. Even Voldemort eh… Riddle."

"Why did you use his real name?"

"Nico doesn't like Voldemort, so he calls him Tom Riddle. And he still thinks he's dead."

"Oh no. You-Know-Who is back. We saw him last year. And the year before that, Harry saw him come back to power."

Nico just nodded and came to the conclusion of asking his father later.

"What's your family like?" Nico was shocked that Harry would ask that.

"Uh… big. And I have a lot of cousins. Way too many to count or name. I had two sisters. My cousin Percy lives in New York. He's the one that's dating Annabeth. My other cousin Thalia travels a lot with Artemis." He quickly realized his mistake. "Her half-sister. They travel a lot. All around America."

"So is everyone in your family a wizard?"

Hecate hadn't prepared him for that. She just said that his dad was a wizard.

"N-no. Just me and my dad." Harry looked at him again. "You okay?" Harry nodded. Nico looked at his feet. He pretty much screwed the whole thing up. Either Hecate or his father would kill him.

"What do you mean _had two sisters_?"

"One died." He said quickly. He really didn't want to talk about Bianca's death.

"Oh. Well, both of us know what it's like to have someone die. It doesn't really help when people say their sorry, because they can't get them back." Luna said. "Harry lost his parents, and my mum died when I was nine."

"Yeah, it sucks."

For the first time since Nico was in the compartment with him, Harry smiled.

"It does, doesn't it?"


End file.
